


Extinguished

by Ladiladida



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Disappointment, F/M, Stupid decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiladida/pseuds/Ladiladida
Summary: “Tell me something...” Robin began, tears pricking her eyes violently and spilling down her cheeks. “Am I ever going to get a look in?”





	Extinguished

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking about this a while ago and was inspired to revisit it after reading ‘All is fair’ by NotManTheLessButNatureMore. I’d really recommend it! So I thought I’d just write this little angst ficlet.

Robin had waited at the office for nearly ninety minutes. They had not given one another a precise time, but as it was nearing quarter to ten at night, she thought he wouldn’t be too much longer. In the interim, she had text him twice to let him know she was around, he likely was travelling back on the tube she thought at first, though the texts went unanswered. Where the hell was he? She knew Nick and Ilsa didn’t have him, and Charlotte was in Monte Carlo.

Upon putting together this low key yet effective strategy, Robin hoped to address the elephant in the room. With her divorce finalised six months ago, she and Cormoran had continued to tiptoe around the issue. But now, Robin felt ready to explore that possibility with him, she knew there was no one else for her... no one else that she wanted. Cormoran didn’t seem focused on anyone seriously since Lorelei and Robin felt she understood why. 

However, ninety minutes had passed as she stood alone in the dimly lit office. Cormoran Strike was nowhere to be seen. Taking out her mobile, she called him. Surprisingly, within four rings, he answered.  
“Cormoran?”  
“Robin.” He replied pleasantly, his tone tinged with drink. “You okay?”  
“I’m at the office... I... we said we’d meet back here...”  
“Christ, I forgot...” he sounded a little foggy, though in very good spirits. He was clearly at the pub judging by the backdrop. Robin was about to speak again, feeling reassured enough that he’d just lost track of time. That’s when she heard her, the tipsy giggle of a woman close to the phone, voice distinct but words somewhat muffled. Then the sound of lips pressing against skin.

“One second.” Cormoran said and at first she thought he was addressing her, until another name fell from his lips. The whole plan fell about her ears then, her heart with it. Suddenly, in a rush of hurt and mortification, self preservation took the form of anger.  
“Robin I’m just out...”

“Tell me something...” Robin began, tears pricking her eyes violently and spilling down her cheeks. “Am I ever going to get a look in?”  
“What?” Cormoran replied, her tone sobering him slightly, the sound of the giggly girl in the near back ground.  
“In this line of women you’re seeing like some sort of revolving door... I know what today is... I thought ever since that day in the car park... I was certain that when I had the chance...” she wiped the tears of frustration with her sleeve, determined to keep her voice cold and steady. “Well, never mind... have a good evening Cormoran.”

Robin ended the call immediately and turned off her phone. At this precise moment, she didn’t want to hear or imagine anymore than she had. Coming here tonight, she had hoped at least to pass the evening of a day he let go by usually without incident together. Well he could stuff it, she’d understood the girls for a long time, she didn’t understand it now. Eradicating any remains of her purpose in coming tonight, she locked up and left. The tears flowed no more, she felt like she’d been stung into numbness.

Forty minutes later, a breathless and inebriated Cormoran clambered the stairs as fast as he could. Opening the office and flicking on the light, he called her name though knowing he was alone. It hadn’t meant to be this way, he wasn’t sure how this had happened again. He’d gone for a drink and as usual, a woman had found her way into his atmosphere. 

On Robin’s desk he saw the expensive bottle of whisky, the card lay unopened in the bin. Regaining his breath, Cormoran breathed in and smelt something familiar but at first he couldn’t identify it. Taking a step closer, he saw beneath the card was a chocolate muffin pierced with a candle. He was turning another year older today, yet in his lack of foresight, he’d somehow lost something he might never get back. 

Then the scent came to him, stark and symbolic, and his stomach turned at the irony. It was the scent of an extinguished flame.


End file.
